A Trip
by nonmaden
Summary: Makoto bingung harus mengajak siapa untuk bepergian. #Amuversary


**Disclaimer: Detective Conan** **Aoyama Gosho**

 **Character: Kyougoku Makoto, Amuro Tooru**

 **Rate: T**

* * *

Makoto patut bersyukur. Sebagai seorang juara karate, ini kali pertama dia tidak hanya mendapat medali, uang atau benda-benda lain yang biasa diberikan kepada atlet. Kali ini dia mendapat kesempatan untuk berlibur ke luar negeri untuk dua orang. Dengan kata lain, dia bisa mengajak seseorang pergi bersamanya. Bahkan akomodasi selama di sana pun disediakan. Makoto merasa menjadi orang yang sungguh beruntung. Masalahnya adalah Makoto tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa. Nona Suzuki sudah memiliki acara dengan sahabat karibnya.

Ditatapnya tiket hadiah itu. Sebuah desahan keluar dari bibirnya, diikuti dengan desahan lainnya. Kesempatan emas seperti ini tentu ingin dia gunakan sebaik mungkin dengan orang yang spesial. Apalagi kata orang tempat tujuannya ini kota indah dan menjadi destinasi wisata populer. Sungguh, Makoto tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ah, tapi bagi sang nona besar, hal semacam ini tentu mudah. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Makoto mendesah.

"Kalau kau mendesah seperti itu terus, pengunjung lain bisa berpikir pelayanan _caf_ _é_ kami buruk."

Makoto terperanjat. Sebuah cangkir berisi _americano_ tersaji di depannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud demikian."

"Kuharap setelah menikmati sajian _caf_ _é_ kami, kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu,"

"Sayangnya masalahku tidak akan selesai hanya dengan makan atau minum,"

"Memang, tapi setidaknya kau mendapat energi untuk dapat berpikir lebih jernih,"

"Mungkin kalau Anda mau pergi denganku ke Maroko, aku tidak akan seperti ini,"

Entah apakah ini efek tubuhnya yang belum mendapat asupan nutrisi sehingga Makoto bicara tanpa berpikir. Yang pasti pemuda itu sudah tidak tahu lagi harus mengajak siapa.

"Boleh saja,"

"Aku tahu Anda pasti tidak bisa,"

"Aku bisa,"

"..."

"..."

"EEEEHHH?!"

"Tolong pelankan suara Anda. Pengunjung lain bisa terganggu,"

"Maaf," Makoto menutup mulutnya panik. Tidak menyangka ajakannya yang asal-asalan begitu akan direspon positif.

"Tunggu, apa Anda tidak khawatir? Pekerjaan Anda? _Caf_ _é_?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa libur."

Semudah itu?

"Anda tidak khawatir aku berbuat macam-macam?"

"Makoto Kyougoku? Atlet karate yang memenangkan kejuaraan beberapa hari lalu 'kan?"

"Kau ... _Stalker_?" Makoto berdiri dari tempat duduknya, memasang kuda-kuda jika ternyata pemuda yang diajaknya secara asal bukan orang baik-baik.

"Anda tidak perlu waspada begitu. Setelah menjadi juara berbagai pertandingan, tentu saja akan ada banyak orang yang mengenal Anda. Jika Anda masih curiga, izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri. Tooru Amuro, saya pegawai _caf_ _é_ biasa seperti yang Anda lihat. Dengan kemampuan bela diri Anda, tentu Anda tidak perlu khawatir jika nanti saya berbuat macam-macam. Ya, tentu saja saya tidak akan macam-macam. Mana mungkin saya membalas kebaikan sesorang yang mau mengajak saya ke luar negeri dengan hal buruk,"

Cukup masuk akal pikir Makoto. Orang lain bisa dengan mudah dikalahkannya, tapi dia boleh meremehkan pemuda yang mengaku sekedar pegawai _caf_ _é_ ini. Kalau tak hati-hati, bisa saja terjadi sesuatu kepadanya.

"Jadi ... apakah ajakan Anda masih berlaku Tuan Kyougoku?"

Makoto menimbang-nimbang, waktunya sempit dan tidak ada yang bisa diajaknya. Belum lagi jika orang yang diajaknya ternyata tidak memiliki paspor.

Ah, benar juga.

"Apa kau punya paspor?"

"Tentu, Anda tidak perlu cemas,"

"Baiklah, aku tetap mengajakmu pergi,"

Seorang pria pantang menarik ucapannya. Walau asal, dia harus tetap bertanggung jawab atas ucapannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku menghubungimu besok untuk memastikan apa aku bisa benar-benar bisa datang atau tidak. Aku harus mengurus izin cuti kepada atasanku dulu. Jadi, boleh aku minta _id_ -mu?"

* * *

Paspor. Cek. Tiket. Cek. Koper. Cek. Semua barang yang dibutuhkan semua sudah dibawa. Makoto bahkan sudah mengeceknya tiga kali semalam. Sayangnya, lagi-lagi, orang yang diajaknya belum muncul. Waktu keberangkatan masih satu jam lagi, tapi Makoto belum bisa tenang jika sesama pemuda _tan_ yang diajaknya –secara asal– belum tiba. Atau seharusnya dia merasa lebih tenang. Tapi Makoto tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan tiket gratisan ini. Yah, nggak gratis juga sih.

Makoto mencari tempat strategis agar bisa lebih mudah bertemu Amuro. Mungkin berdiri di tiang dekat pintu masuk adalah ide bagus. Pemuda berambut terang itu sudah memberitahu kalau dia bisa datang. Makoto harus lebih percaya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu,"

Pemuda yang sejak tadi ditunggunya tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di hadapan. Makoto bahkan tidak merasakannya keberadaannya. Hampir-hampir Makoto membanting Amuro jika tidak menyadari itu adalah orang yang diajaknya –dan dia berada di area yang penuh orang–.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru datang. Sebaiknya kita segera masuk,"

"Baiklah,"

Setelah menempuh penerbangan dalam waktu lama, mereka pun sampai di Bandara Menara. Di sana sudah ada seorang pria yang menunggu kedatangan mereka. Beliau juga yang akan menemani kedua pemuda _tan_ itu berkeliling Marakesh. Pria itu sempat terkejut karena mengira sang juara karate akan membawa seorang gadis yang juga pacarnya ke sini. Tetapi dia justru membawa pemuda lain. Dalam hati, pria itu merasa kasihan karena mengira sang juara karate yang pasti banyak digilai wanita justru belum memiliki kekasih.

Mereka diantar ke sebuah _riad_ , tempat mereka menginap selama di Marakesh. Sebuah rumah tradisional bertingkat dua. Warna-warna alami seperti merah, jingga dan biru memoles dinding. Dihiasi ukiran dan ornamen tanaman atau bangun geometri yang tersusun apik. Pot-pot tanaman menghiasi sudut ruang. Ketika mereka masuk, mereka dapat melihat taman di tengah bangunan dengan air mancur sebagai pusatnya.

Kamar mereka pun tak kalah menakjubkan. Dua tempat tidur bersisian. Seprei warna putih dengan aksen merah menjadi penutup, kontras dengan warna dinding kamar _cream_. Kelambu warna putih menggantung di langit-langit tiap tempat tidur. Sebuah meja bundar berukir bunga di tepi ditemani dua kursi di sisi kamar. Mereka menaruh koper di sisi tempat tidur.

Makoto Kyogoku sudah berkeliling ke berbagai kota di Jepang untuk bertanding –tentu saja–, tapi ini kali pertama ia ke luar negeri. Pertama kali ia ke luar negeri dan dia harus menempuh penerbangan dalam waktu lama. Butuh waktu lebih dari satu hari untuk bisa sampai ke Maroko dari Tokyo. Belum lagi perbedaan waktu sembilan jam di mana Tokyo sudah memasuki pukul sebelas malam, sedangkan saat ini semburat sinar matahari masih dapat dilihat di Marakesh. Makoto hanya bisa berbaring di kasur. Penerbangan ini lebih melelahkan dibandingkan latihannya sehari-hari. Jalan-jalan bisa menunggu besok. Sekarang dia hanya ingin tidur. Dia bahkan sudah terlalu lelah untuk memperhatikan apa yang dikerjakan Amuro.

Esoknya, Makoto merasa lebih baik. Pegal-pegal di sekujur tubuhnya kemarin sudah hilang, energi sudah terisi. Waktunya berkeliling.

"Maaf, kemarin aku tertidur dan justru mengabaikanmu,"

"Tidak masalah, aku pun juga tertidur karena kelelahan,"

Amuro tersenyum simpul di samping Makoto. Keduanya berjalan menuju mobil yang disiapkan.

Makoto berulang kali mengucapkan syukur dalam hati. Sebagai murid SMA yang sering memenangkan kejuaraan karate, sebenarnya tabungannya cukup untuk membiayai perjalanan mereka berdua walau tidak selama hadiah yang ia terima. Lagipula masih ada hal lain yang lebih penting. Mana mungkin dia meminta Amuro membayar kebutuhan mereka selama di Maroko. Sebagai orang yang mengajak, sudah sewajarnya Makoto mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk biaya mereka. Makoto Kyougoku masih punya harga diri.

Hari pertama, mereka mengunjungi Istana Al Bahia. Istana yang terkenal paling indah di Maroko. Halaman istana dihiasi paduan warna biru muda dan kuning. Lantai ruangan berlapis marmer putih serta langit-langit yang berhias kayu lukis berornamen rumit. Di salah satu bagian terdapat panel dari tenunan sutra, jendela kaca patri dan langit-langit berlapi buket bunga. Seperti halnya _riad_ yang mereka tempati, Istana Al Bahia juga memiliki ruan terbuka berupa taman air mancur di tengah bangunan. Salah satu ciri khas tata ruang gaya Maroko. Tanaman seperti mawar, lavender, anggur bahkan pohon pisang menambah kesan romantis dan unik. Selama menyusuri ruang-ruang istana, mereka terus dibuat berdecak kagum.

Letak Istana Al Bahia yang berada di lereng Pegunungan Atlas membuat mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke sana usai makan siang. Tawaran menyusuri pegunungan sambil naik unta terdengar menggiurkan. Katanya berada di tengah alam, melihat pepohonan hijau dapat menenangkan pikiran. Di sana mereka disambut kerumunan unta yang memang disewakan untuk turis. Sayangnya biaya sewa unta tidak termasuk dalam paket hadiah.

"Amuro- _san_ , bagaimana jika kita naik berdua?"

"Kalau kau mencemasakan biaya, aku bisa bayar sendiri kok,"

Makoto merasa tak enak, tapi yang dikatakan Amuro memang benar. Dia tidak membawa banyak uang di sini, maka dia harus sedikit berhemat.

"Tidak boleh begitu. Aku yang sudah mengajakmu, sebagai laki-laki aku harus bertanggung jawab. Kau simpan saja uangmu untuk hal lain. Membeli oleh-oleh misalnya,"

Sekali lagi, Makoto masih punya harga diri. Dia masih bisa menanggung malu naik satu unta berdua dengan sesama pria daripada kehabisan uang. Di mana harga dirinya sebagai juara karate yang sudah menerima banyak hadiah.

"Aku juga laki-laki, Tuan Kyougoku. Lebih tua darimu. Sudah bekerja. Bisa bertanggung jawab atas diriku sendiri. Aku memiliki lebih banyak uang dibandingkan kau dan aku bebas menggunakan uangku,"

Amuro sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Makoto. Tapi Makoto tidak bisa mundur sekarang.

"Kali ini saja, izinkan aku membayar. Setelah ini aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi,"

Sedikit sulit bagi Makoto untuk meyakinkan Amuro. Usaha berbuah hasil ketika pemuda _blonde_ itu mengiyakan. Mereka menaiki unta berdua setelah mendapat kesepakatan harga. Tentu dengan sedikit menawar agar mendapat harga lebih rendah.

Selama menyusuri pegunungan, mata mereka dimanjakan dengan deretan pohon _ceddar_ dan _oak_. Aroma kayu _ceddar_ menemani perjalanan mereka. Anak-anak unta nan menggemaskan berkerumun di sekitar mereka, mengikuti sang induk yang mereka tunggangi.

"Amuro- _san_ , apa kau tidak merasa sempit?"

"Tidak. Walau agak aneh menunggangi unta dengan orang asing, aku tetap menikmati perjalanan ini,"

Makoto yang merasa tak enak dengan Amuro mempersilakan pemuda _blonde_ itu duduk di depan. Sejujurnya dia agak kebingungan untuk meletakkan tangannya. Kondisi mereka yang bergoyang-goyang membuat Makoto harus mencari pegangan. Dia tidak bisa berpegangan di pinggang Amuro. Pilihan yang menggiurkan memang karena posisi pinggang Amuro berada paling dekat dan paling mudah dijangkau. Akan lebih aneh lagi jika Maakoto berpegangan di pegangan tempat duduk di depan Amuro. Makoto tidak ingin membuat Amuro lebih marah. Akhirnya dia memilih opsi terakhir. Berpepangan di sandaran tempat duduk. Sedikit tidak nyaman karena posisi pegangan berada tepat di punggungnya. Setidaknya ini pilihan paling aman. Atau tetap tidak aman karena goyangan unta yang tengah berjalan kadang membuat posisi duduk mereka bergeser. Sesekali Makoto harus membenarkan posisi duduknya karena bagian depannya bersentuhan dengan bagian belakang Amuro. Demi menjaga agar Amuro tetap merasa nyaman, Makoto harus berulang kali menggeser posisi duduknya.

Selama di Marakesh, mereka berdua mengunjungi berbaga tempat wisata. Semua indah dan mengundang decak kagum. Nuansa kota yang berbeda dari Tokyo tak pernah membuat mereka bosan. Istana Badi, Masjid Koutoubia, Taman Majorelle, bahkan Oukaimeden, puncak pegunungan salju di Marakesh. Salju bisa dibilang adalah hal biasa di Jepang. Hanya saja bermain ski di pegunungan salju di Marakesh tetap memiliki sensasi tersendiri. Kali ini Makoto tidak hanya dibuat takjub oleh keindahan alam Marakesh, tetapi juga keahlian ski Amuro yang berada di atas rata-rata. Tak hanya keahlian ski, Makoto dibuat terkesima dengan kemampuan Amuro menawar harga saat mereka di Djema El-Fna atau _souk_ tradisional ketika berbelanja oleh-oleh. Dibandingkan semua barang-barang antik khas Maroko, Amuro justru membeli racikan bubuk rempah. Mata birunya yang jernih menunjukkan betapa antusiasnya dia ketika membeli bubuk warna-warni penuh aroma itu. Kunci dari lezatnya masakan Maroko yang penuh rasa.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan membeli rempah-rempah untuk oleh-oleh, Amuro- _san_. Apa kau suka memasak?"

"Karena tinggal sendiri, jadi aku harus bisa memasak. Lagipula harga rempah-rempah di sini lebih murah. Sayang jika aku tid-,"

" _THIEEEF! HELP! MY BAG_!"

Teriakan seorang turis asing mengejutkan mereka. Tanpa diterjemahkan pun mereka tahu situasi yang terjadi. Kedua pemuda itu segera berlari ke arah pria mencurigakan yang berlari kencang. Kerumunan orang di pasar tak membuat mereka berdua sulit bergerak. Dengan lincah mereka menghindari orang-orang menutupi jalan mereka. Dalam sekejap, Makoto dapat menangkap pria yang tadi menjambret tas seorang turis. Pria itu meronta, tapi bagi juara karate seperti Makoto, mengunci pergerakan pria itu adalah hal mudah. Makoto mencari tas yang dijambret tadi, tetapi dia tidak menemukannya.

" _Where is the bag_!?"

" _What bag!? I don't bring any! You got the wrong person! Release me!_ "

Pria itu masih berusaha melepaskan diri. Walau tas itu tidak ditemukan, Makoto tetap tidak melepaskannya. Dia sangat yakin bahwa pria inilah yang mencuri tas si turis. Sesaat sebelum aksi kejar-kejaran terjadi, Makoto melihat pria ini membawa tas wanita. Untuk memastikannya, dia membawa pria itu ke tempat wisatawan yang menjadi korban tadi. Hampir saja dia tersesat jika tidak orang-orang yang berkerumun di sekitar seseorang. Raut panik masih menyelimuti turis wanita berambut _butterscotch blonde_ itu.

" _I'm sorry, Miss ..._ "

" _Did you catch the thief? Where's my bag_?"

Melihat Makoto yang membawa seorang pria seolah memberi harapan bagi wanita itu.

" _I told you, I don't bring any bag_!"

" _Excuse me, Miss. Is this your bag_?"

Amuro datang membawa sebuah tas dan seorang pria yang kondisinya tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Saat melihat tas yang dibawanya, wajah wanita itu mulai cerah.

" _Yes_!" dia mengambil tas itu dan segera mengecek isinya. " _There's nothing missing. Thank you so much_ ,"

Polisi setempat telah tiba untuk menuntaskan kasus tersebut. Mereka semua dibawa ke kantor untuk dimintai keterangan. Kedua penjambret yang bersekongkol itu segera ditindak. Setelah semua urusan di kantor polisi selesai, mereka kembali _riad_.

* * *

Waktu liburan 6 hari di Marakesh harus segera berakhir. Oleh-oleh sudah di tangan, barang-barang kembali dipak ke dalam koper. Setelah sampai di Jepang nanti, mereka akan kembali disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Makoto akan kembali berlatih dan mengikuti berbagai kejuaraan karate. Amuro akan kembali bekerja di _caf_ _é_ dan kegiatannya yang lain entah apapun itu.

"Amuro- _san_ , maaf karena aku tiba-tiba mengajakmu dan mengecewakanmu selama di sini,"

"Aku justru berterima kasih karena kau sudah mengajakku liburan ke luar negeri. Suasana di sini menyenangkan,"

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Amuro- _san_ serba bisa. Bermain ski, memasak, bela diri, menangkap pencuri, aku jadi penasaran apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan,"

"Jangan terlalu memuji begitu,"

"Tapi memang benar. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau pencurinya ada dua?"

"Di kawasan wisata semacam ini, sudah hal umum kalau para pencopet pasti bergerak bersama. Bahkan kemungkinan besar kelompok pencuri itu tidak hanya mereka berdua,"

"Tapi kau bisa tahu kalau tasnya sudah berpindah,"

"Aku hanya kebetulan melihatnya. Sudah larut, sebaiknya kita segera istirahat. Besok kita harus kembali ke Jepang,"

"Kau benar, aku juga sudah lelah. Aku tidak menyangka, walaupun kau orang asing bagiku, perjalanan ini terasa menyenangkan. Kuharap setelah ini kita bisa bertemu lagi,"

"Iya, aku juga merasa demikian,"

"Baiklah, selamat tidur, Amuro- _san_ ,"

"Selamat tidur,"

Esoknya, mereka kembali menempuh perjalanan selama lebih dari 20 jam untuk bisa kembali ke Jepang. Namun, kali ini Makoto tidak terasa bosan seperti saat mereka berangkat karena Amuro membuat perjalanan pulang mereka jadi lebih baik.

* * *

Maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada orz


End file.
